What's in a Name?
by Ryeloza
Summary: A series of drabbles, each of which explores a different character from Charmed.
1. Patty

**Disclaimer: **I have absolutely nothing to do with _Charmed._ As usual, I'm just having some fun.

**A/n: **I felt like writing something fun, so here's a new project. This is a series of fifteen drabbles/vignettes that each have to do with a different character on _Charmed_. They're tied together by the commnon thread of all having to do with names. I have the entire project written already, so expect one chapter a day for the next fifteen days. Happy holidays, everybody! I hope you enjoy!

_Katie_

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**One: Patty**

Halliwell, Patricia A.

She stared at the name hard, unable to focus on anything else.

Patricia.

Patricia Halliwell.

And what did the "A" stand for? Anne? Arlene? Alexandra?

Patricia.

Pat? Patty? Trish?

Patricia A. Halliwell, possible birth mother of her, one Paige Theresa Matthews.

She tried to keep her focus on the name (its fascinating possibilities would occupy her mind whenever it wandered for weeks to come), but her eyes couldn't help taking in the rest of the document she held in her hands.

Halliwell, Patricia A. Born: June 20, 1950. Died: February 28, 1978.


	2. Chris Part One

**Disclaimer: **Oh! Wait...No! Still don't own _Charmed._

**A/n: **Thanks for the reviews so far!

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Two: Chris Part One**

"And then Mrs. Maguire told us where to sit! We all get desks and they all have our names on them so we remember where to sit. But mine said 'Christopher' not Chris and I told Mrs. Maguire that I like Chris better and she promised to remember."

"That's great," said Leo. He glanced over at Piper, smiling. Chris had been talking nonstop about his first day of kindergarten since they had picked him up and his enthusiasm was a relief. Both Leo and Piper had been worried about how he would like school.

"And _then_," said Chris, scarcely noticing Leo's comment, "this other boy raised his hand and Mrs. Maguire called on him and he said, 'You wrote Christopher on mine too, but I also like being called Chris better.' So Mrs. Maguire said, 'Okay, you'll be Chris P. And Chris Halliwell can be Chris H. Because H is the first letter in Halliwell and P is the first letter in Perry. That's Chris P.'s last name. And I played with him at recess and now we're best friends!"

Piper raised an eyebrow and looked at Leo. He wished that she wasn't wearing her sunglasses so he could see read what she was thinking. "Did you say Chris Perry, sweetie?" she asked.

"Yep!" said Chris. "My new bestest friend."

"Well that explains that," said Piper with a smirk.


	3. Penny

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Three: Penny**

Penelope. Penelope Johnson. Penelope S. Johnson. Penelope Sarah Johnson.

"Aren't you supposed to write the last name of the boy you're going to marry?" asked Libby Merson. Penny flipped over the notebook she had been flourishing with her signature again and again and glared at Libby. She always did think she knew everything about everybody.

"No," said Penny. "That's not what I'm doing."

"So what? You're just practicing your signature? That's dumb."

"For your information," said Penny, sitting up to her full height and folding her hands neatly, "I'm practicing for signing autographs."

Libby laughed. "Autographs? Who'd want _your_ autograph?"

"You will someday, Libby. Once I'm a famous actress."

"You want to be an actress?" asked Libby. She looked Penny up and down appraisingly; Penny felt the blood rushing to her face under Libby's stare and tried to suppress the blush. It didn't work. "You're not pretty enough."

"Take that back!" said Penny, rising to her feet. Libby cowed back, but shook her head.

"I will not! You'll never be anything but plain old Penny Johnson!"

Penny scowled and narrowed her eyes, desperately wanting to throw stupid Libby across the room telekinetically. But Mama wouldn't be very happy about that, would she? Groaning, Penny stamped her foot in frustration. "You're just a stupid ninny who's never going to do anything, Libby," she finally said. Then she picked up her notebook and ripped off the page she had been writing on. "Here!" she said, shoving it into Libby's hand. "That way you remember what a fool you are when my name is everywhere! 'Cause Penny Johnson's going to be big, just you wait and see!"

With astonishment in her eyes, Libby sputtered for a response, but Penny didn't give her time. Instead she walked away and left Libby standing there, the crumpled piece of paper still in her hand.


	4. Leo

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own _Charmed_.

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Four: Leo**

Vivian could feel the man's eyes on her again and it took everything in her power to ignore the stare. He'd been following her around the museum for an hour now, going picture to picture just as she was. He didn't seem to be looking at the pictures though; every time she glanced at him he had his eyes on her. The entire thing was making her distinctly uncomfortable, which angered her. She had been waiting months to see the Da Vinci exhibit and this was the last day that it was going to be in San Francisco. This man was spoiling the whole thing.

Just as Vivian worked up the gall to turn and confront the fiend, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She gasped loudly and took a few steps back, trying to put some distance between herself and the other person. As she looked up at the person who interrupted her, though, she realized it was the man. Well, this was just the final straw.

"Pardon me, miss," said the man, "but–"

"No, excuse me," said Vivian. "I don't appreciate you following me all over this museum! If I wanted an escort I would have brought one with me. Now if you please, I'd like to be left alone!"

The man had enough grace to blush and he glanced down at his shoes. Vivian followed his line of sight; his shoes were scuffed and badly in need of repair. Suddenly, without reason, Vivian felt a little sorry for him. "I'm sorry, miss," he said. "I know I've been staring. I was just trying to work up the courage to talk to you." He held out one of his hands towards her. "You dropped this awhile back," he said, and he handed her one of the clips for her hair. Now Vivian blushed.

"I'm very sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have snapped that way."

He smiled at her; surprisingly she liked the look of him better that way. His entire face seemed to light up. "I'm Christopher Wyatt," he said, holding out a hand. She took it and shook it firmly.

"Vivian Reneau," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He nodded slightly. "So," he said, "you like Da Vinci?"

Vivian nodded back, now unable to look away from him. His eyes were captivating. "I studied art history. Leonardo Da Vinci's my favorite."

Christopher smiled. "These are beautiful," he said, gesturing a hand at the work they were standing near. He didn't look up at the painting, though. "First time I've seen any of them."

"They are fantastic," said Vivian, though she wasn't looking at the painting any more either. They continued to stare at each other and Vivian wished she had something more fascinating to say. Nothing came to mind though.

Finally, Christopher broke the silence. "Would you like to have dinner sometime?" he asked. "Tonight maybe?"

"I'd love to," said Vivian without hesitation. She smiled. Thank heaven for Leonardo Da Vinci.


	5. Andy

**Disclaimer: **Definitely don't own _Charmed_.

**A/n: **Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!!

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Five: Andy**

The Trudeau boys had been raised to respect and admire what their dad did for a living. Being a police officer was an honor and a position that demanded esteem. Both boys felt this wholeheartedly, but otherwise their feelings on their father's job had been polarized. Andy, of course, worshiped everything about being a police officer. This was the only thing he had ever wanted to do; the only thing he had every talked about doing. Joey, on the other hand, had been terrified of his father dying. His imminent demise seemed to hang over the house, a fact only worsened after his father was shot. Dad had made it to retirement though and was living his golden years in style.

Joey had never expected that Andy would be the one to die in the line of fire.

For the rest of his life, Joey would never forget the sound of his mother's voice as she told him that his baby brother had died. "Andy's dead." The words echoed in his mind, causing him physical pain. Andy, the kid he had dragged around the house when he was little. Andy, who Joey had stayed up and talked to because Andy had been scared of the dark. Andy, who was always there for him, even in the worst times. How could he be dead?

Joey hadn't made it to the funeral. His wife, Laura, had gone into labor the night before, so he hadn't been able to make it back to San Francisco. Now, with little Andy in his arms and Laura at his side, Joey was standing in the graveyard, trying to work up the courage to go the grave. Every step was harder, though. Every step was bringing the reality of the situation closer.

"Come on, baby," said Laura, taking Joey's hand. She tugged him along, helping him to face what he dreaded. There was no way he could have done it without her.

The headstone had just been put in the week before, his mother had told him. Joey hadn't asked what it said, but now here he was standing in front of it.

Andy Trudeau

June 6, 1970 - July 1, 1999

Loving Son and Brother

He Will Be Missed

Slowly, Joey fell to his knees, reaching out a finger to trace the letters. "Andy," he said quietly. He looked up at Laura. "They put 'Andy,' not 'Andrew.' That's just what Andy would have wanted."

Without warning, Joey felt himself begin to cry. Laura crouched down behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. "We miss you, Andy," she said softly. "So much."

Joey nodded in agreement, reaching back to clasp one of Laura's hands. "And we wanted to introduce you to your namesake," he said. "Little Andy Trudeau. May he never want to be a police officer."

Laura laughed and Joey smiled too. Andy, he was sure, would have enjoyed the joke.


	6. Prue

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own _Charmed_.

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Six: Prue**

Prue read the words on the paper for the tenth time. "Write your name as you want it written on your diploma. Write your name as you want it written on your diploma. Write your name..."

Frustrated, Prue sighed loudly and pulled out a piece of notebook paper. On the paper, she wrote "Prudence Halliwell" on one line and underneath that she wrote "Prudence Victoria Halliwell." "Which one?" she said angrily. She hated being indecisive, but this was one instance that warranted careful consideration. This was her college diploma. This was important. "Which one?"

At her high school graduation, she'd had them announce her as just "Prudence Halliwell." The decision had seemed obvious then, but now Prue felt unsure. She hated acknowledging her father in any way, but there it was: a variation of his name stuck right in the middle of hers. Why did her mother have to name her for her father, anyway? Had he even cared? Probably not.

But there was the fact that it was her name. She assumed her mother have given it careful consideration. Perhaps there was even a slight chance that Mom had even talked to Dad about it. They'd picked it out for her and given it to her. She owned the right to her own name, so she should be able to use the entire thing, right? Just because she had been named with her father in mind didn't make the name any less hers. And really, it was more hers than his.

Prue wrung her hands together and then wrote her choice on the form.

"Write your name as you want it written on your diploma: Prudence Halliwell."

After all, even if the name was hers, it would still remind her of her father every time she saw it. And why would she want that?


	7. Cole

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own _Charmed_.

**A/n: **Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm so glad you are all enjoying the stories!

_Katie_

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Seven: Cole**

"Mother, you just killed Mrs. Goodman!" said Cole. He bit his lip and tried to look back at Mrs. Goodman, but his mother kept pulling him along behind her.

"Be quiet, Belthazor," she snapped. Cole cringed at the name; Mother only called him that if they were alone, never in front of the other people in town. "I had to kill her. That's just the way things are."

"No you didn't!" said Cole, still trying to break away. His mother was incredibly strong. "She wasn't doing anything!"

Mother stopped and turned to face Cole. She looked him directly in the eyes; hers were flashing an odd red and Cole swallowed hard. "Mrs. Goodman was a witch. Do you know what witches want to do to you and I? They want to vanquish us, Belthazor. That's what they do. It was us or her."

"I'm not like you!" protested Cole. "I would never kill anyone!"

"It's in your nature," said Mother. "Do you know what happens to stupid fools who refuse to fight for their lives? Well, do you?"

"No," said Cole.

Mother raised one eyebrow sharply and shimmered out, taking Cole with her. When they re-materialized Cole found that they were in a tomb of some kind. "Look at it!" hissed mother, shoving him forward towards one of the graves. "Look!"

Cole gazed at his mother for a moment and then reluctantly glanced at the grave. The name "Benjamin Coleridge Turner" was engraved on it. "Do you know who that is?" asked his mother. Cole, of course, did. Though he had never been here before, he knew that this was his father's grave. He had the same name, after all: Cole Turner.

"It's my father," he said.

"And do you know who killed him?"

"No," said Cole dully. "Who?"

"A witch!" said Mother. She jerked Cole's arm so he would look up at her again. "A witch did this to your father. A witch is the reason he's no longer here. And you want me to leave them alone? Look what they do, Belthazor! Look!"

Cole looked back at the grave again, back at his father's name. Anger flared in the pit of his stomach. Anger at his mother for forcing him to look at this; anger at his father for not watching his back; anger at the witch who had done this.

"Do you want to end up like your father? Is that what you want?"

"No," said Cole. "No. I'm going to fight back."

"Good," said Mother.


	8. Dan

**Disclaimer: **I definitely do not own _Charmed_. I do own the bowl of shredded wheat I'm eating though.

**A/n: **I'm uploading early today because it's Christmas Eve. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Also, I realized that I forgot one character, so this story is probably going to end up being 16 chapters now.

Thanks for all of the reviews. I really, really appreciate them. Merry Christmas!!!

_Katie_

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Eight: Dan**

"Dan falls in and out of love so easily," Dan's sister, Marie, always said.

Then his other sister, Karen, would follow this up by saying something like, "What was wrong this time? She didn't drive well? No, I've got it. She didn't use the right brand of toothpaste."

Dan always took this in good humor; he was used to his sisters' teasing. "Ha, ha," he'd say. "It just wasn't right, you know?"

The conversation would always end the same way, with his oldest sister, Lynn, saying, "Well, hopefully someday you'll find someone who will be good enough to be Mrs. Dan Gordon. After all, it's got a nice ring to it."

This time, however, he really didn't want to tell them what had happened. This time, he hadn't been the one to fall out of love for some reason, trivial or otherwise. This time, he'd had his heart ripped out of his chest and stomped on.

Of course, Dan was a Gordon and he could never go too long without talking to other Gordons; they were blood and they understood him better than anyone. So they'd all gone out to lunch one day and Dan broke the news.

"Piper and I broke up," he said.

Marie shook her head and turned to Karen. "Dan falls in and out of love so easily," she said, as per usual.

"Marie," said Dan sharply, "please don't. Not today."

"Oh my gosh," said Lynn. "Don't tell me you're really broken up about this one? Dan?"

Dan shrugged, his eyes unwillingly tearing. "I loved her," he said. "I finally found the one I thought would be Mrs. Dan Gordon. But she decided that she loved someone else more."

The next thing he knew, all three of his sisters were hugging him.

"Don't worry, Dan," said Karen. "She doesn't deserve to be Mrs. Dan Gordon. You'll find someone better because you are the most amazing person."

"Yeah," echoed Lynn and Marie.

Dan smiled, feeling wholeheartedly loved for the first time in awhile.


	9. Sam

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own _Charmed_.

**A/n: **Sorry this took a couple of days to get up. Updates should be regular again after this. Thanks for the reviews!

_Katie_

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Nine: Sam**

Sam had gotten used to being alone. No talking. No fighting. Not having to pretend to smile. It was just him and his memories and the waiting. Waiting for them to come; waiting to save them; waiting to die.

The waiting hadn't prepared him for just how painful the reality would be.

"Sam," Prue says with authority and eagerness, and he hears _her_ voice.

"Sam?" Piper says with kindness and warmth, and he hears_ her_ voice.

"Sam!" Phoebe says in anger, and he hears _her_ voice.

She's in all of them in every way and it haunts him in a way he never expected.


	10. Piper

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Charmed._

**A/n: **I'm really sorry for the delay. Especially after I said I'd be back on track after chapter nine. I'd like to say that there is a legitimately good reason, but really I've just been OD-ing on _Veronica Mars_ (I got the DVDs for Christmas). So for that I sincerely apologize.

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I really, really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter too!

_Katie_

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Ten: Piper**

"Piper?" asked Penny with a raised eyebrow. "Where in the world did you come up with that one?"

"Victor suggested the name," said Patty, shifting Prue from one hip to the other. Since she had come home from the hospital, Prue had been clingy. Patty wasn't quite sure yet how she was going to handle both kids at once.

"Oh," said Penny. She turned away from Patty, rocking Piper and walking towards the living room.

"Don't say 'oh' like that, Mother," said Patty.

"I didn't say it like anything," said Penny with a wave of her free arm. "It was just an acknowledgement."

"Right."

Penny turned around again and sighed. "Okay. Fine. I'm just a little surprised that you didn't give her a family name. I thought you might name her after your grandmother."

"'Piper' is a family name," said Patty. She took a seat, pulling Prue onto her lap. Immediately, Prue laid her head against Patty's chest; she was obviously tired. "It was Victor's cousin's name. She died of leukemia."

"Oh," said Penny again.

"Mom," said Patty with a light warning in her voice.

"No, Patty," said Penny, sitting down across from Patty. "I didn't mean anything that time, really. She has a beautiful name."

"Even if it came from the Bennetts?" asked Patty.

Penny stroked Piper's cheek lightly. "Well, the name is in our family now. That's all that really matters."

Patty laughed.


	11. Chris Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I _still_ don't own _Charmed_. What's up with that?

**A/n: **I think this is the only chapter that requires a slight timeline explanation. This takes place in the unchanged future (before Chris came back in s. 6). In other words, Leo never became an Elder in my version of events. Also, just as a fun fact, this was the chapter that inspired the entire project. I always wondered why Piper and Leo decided to name Chris after Leo's dad when Leo never talked about his past. Ah, the random wondering of my mind.

Thanks for all of the reviews!

_Katie_

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Eleven: Chris Part Two**

Somehow, Piper had managed to sit down on the attic floor, her legs straddling a rather large box. Moments before, she had been flipping through the papers inside of the box, but apparently she had found what she was looking for. In her hand was a file that Leo recognized, but one that he didn't want to. Why was Piper looking through his old army stuff _again_?

_What are you doing?_ The words are almost out of his mouth when Piper says (without looking at him): "Another boy. Grams would die all over again."

The response came naturally: "And then she'd grow to love him," said Leo.

There was a pause in which Piper cracked a brief smile, and then she said, "I like Paul and Christopher."

Leo folded his arms across his chest. He knew those names, even if he didn't want to remember them or acknowledge them in any way.

Piper continued before he could respond. "I was thinking another family name," said Piper. "It worked out well for Wyatt."

"Those aren't names in your family," said Leo, now pointing out the obvious.

"Well, yeah," said Piper. "But I was thinking about sticking with your side of the family. It worked out well for Wyatt. Now Christopher was your father's name, right?"

"Piper…"

Piper groaned loudly. "I know what you're going to say," she said. "You're going to say that you don't like to think about your family because it's part of your 'other life.' But please, Leo, just humor me. Please."

For a moment, Leo actually considered saying no, but Piper was tired and hot and seven months pregnant. Who was he to deny her what she wanted?

"Yeah, that was my dad's name." _His dad was quiet and intelligent and would—did—do anything for his family. Leo doesn't like to think about him; he doesn't like to miss the man he spent so much time longing to be._

"And Paul? It's your middle name, right? Where'd you get it?"

"It was my maternal grandfather's name."

Piper finally looked up at him, fanning herself with the file. "Well, Paul is a 'P,'" she said.

"That's true," said Leo. _His grandfather used to stand on the porch, smoking and cursing in French_. _He always seemed angry. It's one of the few things Leo remembers about the man._

Even though Leo felt far away now, he could sense Piper staring at him; studying his reaction. Instinctively he knew that this wasn't some whim she had had; she had been thinking about the file, about the names, for awhile now.

"Then again," said Piper, "we already broke the tradition. Maybe we should go with Christopher?"

"Yeah," said Leo with a small smile. "Maybe we should."


	12. Darryl

**Disclaimer: **What's that? I still don't own _Charmed_. Damn.

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Twelve: Darryl**

He remembered that there was a time that it didn't really make a difference. There was a time where the day blended seamlessly and his happiness didn't just begin when he walked through his front door at the end of the day. There was a time when he liked work.

A large part of him tried to blame the Halliwell sisters. They'd exposed him to horrors he could have spent his life avoiding. They used him. They put his life at risk and didn't seem to care even a tiny bit. For a long time, that was the rationale he used. He didn't enjoy going to work because inevitably there would be a call from or a call regarding the Halliwells.

But then one day, the truth began to come together.

"Morris, have that paperwork on my desk by five."

"Morris, did you find that gun yet?"

"What is going on with you? Look alive, Morris!"

And the demands and the questions and the pressure began to swirl around and he just snapped.

When he went home that night, his son rushed to the door, yelling, "Daddy! Daddy!" and Sheila came up and hugged him and said, "Darryl, are you okay?"

The love in their voices and the care in their inflections were almost too much to take. And he knew at that moment that he had made the right choice. He knew because he was sick of being "Morris: inspector" and desperate to be "Darryl: better husband and father."

"I quit my job," he said.


	13. Phoebe

**Disclaimer: **_Charmed_ is not mine. Never was.

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Thirteen: Phoebe**

Phoebe bit her lip and looked at the red front door, willing herself to take even one step towards it. The house seemed so normal. It was smaller than hers, but it still looked warm and inviting, just like home.

So why was she so terrified?

_Because you shouldn't be here_, said a little voice in her head. Phoebe sighed and pushed the thought from her mind. She had every right to be here. Even though she had found her mother's old address book by accident. And hadn't told Grams or Prue that she was coming. Still, didn't she have a right to know her grandparents? Didn't they have a right to know her? Decided, Phoebe walked up the path to the door and knocked loudly.

Quickly, Phoebe smoothed the front of her blouse and patted her hair. She was just glancing down to make sure she hadn't gotten anything on her shoes on the bike ride over when the door opened. Phoebe plastered on her biggest smile and looked up at the woman who answered the door, certain she was seeing her grandmother for the first time.

"Yes?" inquired the woman. She couldn't have looked less like Grams if she had tried. She had dirty blonde hair that was worn in tight curls and light blue eyes (Prue's eyes, Phoebe thought dimly). She was also taller than Phoebe had expected, and definitely older than Grams was.

"Uh, hi," said Phoebe nervously. "Are you Sylvia Bennett?"

"Yes," said the woman. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm, uh, Phoebe," said Phoebe. The woman simply continued to stare at her and Phoebe's smile faltered a little. "Phoebe Halliwell."

That got the woman's attention. Her expression deepened to a frown and she looked as though she completely disapproved of the fact that Phoebe was standing on her doorstep. "Oh," she said. "One of Victor's girls then."

"You're my grandmother," said Phoebe. Maybe she had forgotten, and that was why she looked so displeased.

"Yes, well," said her grandmother, "what are you doing here? What do you want? Money? Did your grandmother tell you to come here?"

"No," said Phoebe, confused. "I…I just wanted to meet you. I've always wondered about my family and—"

"Look," said her grandmother, "I don't know why you came, but Victor isn't here. In fact, I have no idea where he is. So you can just run home and tell your grandmother that, okay?"

"But…" said Phoebe. "I thought… Don't you want to get to know me?"

"Why?" asked her grandmother coldly.

"Because I'm your granddaughter," said Phoebe. "I'm a Bennett too."

"Funny, I thought you said your name was Halliwell." And with that, Sylvia closed the door in Phoebe's face.


	14. Henry

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I still don't own _Charmed_.

**A/n: **Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm glad everyone is still enjoying these stories! Only two more to go after this chapter.

_Katie_

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Fourteen: Henry**

It is easiest to imagine that his life is different when he is lying in bed at night. There he can almost hear the voices of the doctors on the hospital show his mom watched floating into his bedroom from down the hall. He can hear his sister's light snores coming from the bed next to his and the tree outside his window scratching against the pane. And he can remember the feel of his mother's lips pressing against his temple as she whispered, "I love you, Henry," before she went to bed.

Of course, it is much easier to imagine this perfect life now that he is living in a strange home with strange people. Because truthfully, his mother only had the television on to try to cover the sound of her fighting with her latest boyfriend. Truthfully, his sister would crawl out of bed and rock him back and forth, singing lullabies to calm him down while she cried. Truthfully, no one has ever whispered, "I love you, Henry," to him that he can remember in his seven short years of life.

And although Henry doesn't know it yet, truthfully, it will be a long time before someone whispers those words as he drifts off to sleep.


	15. Victor

**Disclaimer: **I really wish I owned _Charmed_, but I don't. I'm just playing around.

**A/n: **Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I really appreciate them all!

I only planned to do this chapter on Victor and then the next chapter on Paige, but the requests for other characters intrigued me. Honestly I am really having fun with this project, so I don't mind at all if it goes on a little longer. So Coop and Wyatt are definitely slated to be added along with Billie. Please let me know if there is anyone else I left out.

_Katie_

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Fifteen: Victor**

"How many times do I have to tell you," said Patty giggling, "that it's not going to be a boy?"

"You can keep saying it until you're blue in the face," said Victor. "I don't believe you're clairvoyant, so until the kid is born I'm going to maintain that it's a fifty-fifty shot."

"Sorry, buddy," said Patty. "In my family the odds are against a boy. This is a little girl, I just know it. My little Prudence."

"Did I agree to that name?" asked Victor. He put a hand on Patty's pregnant stomach and rubbed it gently. "I'm not sure I did, did I, Victor, Jr.?"

"Ugh," said Patty, laughing harder than ever. "Even if we were having a boy, which we're not, I would not let you name him Victor, Jr."

"But I'm supposed to let you name her Prudence? How is that fair?"

"Prudence is a pretty name," said Patty. "And it's a family name. How can you argue with that?"

"A family name from when?" asked Victor. "1700? It's just such a mouthful for a kid today. You at least have to come up with a nickname."

"Oh yeah? What do you suggest?"

Victor grinned. "I don't know," he said. "Prudy?"

"No way," said Patty. "You'll never convince me that that's better than Prudence."

"Well how about just Prue then?" asked Victor.

"Hmm," said Patty. She toyed with one of Victor's hands. "That's kind of pretty. Prue. Maybe you do have some talent at this name thing after all."

"So you'll let me have Victor, Jr.?"

"Nope. No way. But," said Patty, raising a hand to Victor's face and caressing it gently, "how about Victoria as a middle name?"

Victor leaned down and kissed her. "You're amazing," he said.

"It's about time you admitted it," said Patty, and she kissed him again.


	16. Wyatt

**Disclaimer: **It's been about twelve hours since I updated and incredibly I still don't own _Charmed_. What are the odds?

**A/n: **Thanks for all the terrific feedback! I really appreciate the comments and suggestions. I'm definitely doing chapters for Paige, Coop, Billie and Melinda, and I'm still debating whether or not to include some other character suggestions. Frankly, it's just a matter of inspiration. I wouldn't mind toying with those characters (specifically Christy, Sheridan and Bianca), but I'm not sure if this story is the place I want to do it. I am so grateful for the suggestions though. You all are amazing.

On that note I'd like to add that I want to try a challenge for myself. In my story, "Through the Years," I had several reviewers who suggested possible story ideas to me which I have written down. I'd like to open the floor to anyone: any story you'd like to see using any _Charmed_ characters, please just shout them out. Preferably I'd like any suggestions in an email or through my livejournal (links to both are in my profile). Thank you so much to anyone who sends me anything; I really, really appreciate it.

Thank you all so much for everything!

_Katie_

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Sixteen: Wyatt**

The first time someone asked him why he has his mother's last name instead of his father's he was in middle school. Strangely, this became a defining moment for him as he said jokingly, "Because they thought they name 'Wyatt Wyatt' sounded odd." Everyone laughed and Lilly Anderson batted her long eyelashes at him and said, "Wyatt, you're so funny." After that he was popular.

It wasn't as though the question came up often. Most people didn't notice or care, but any time someone did ask, he had a joke ready. After all, it wasn't as though he could tell them that it was because the name "Halliwell" inspired fear amongst demons everywhere.

Susanna asked him the question one early morning while they were lying in bed together. It was relatively early in their relationship, but Wyatt was already in love with her belly laugh and her long, silky black hair and her quick wit. In fact, he might have already been in love with her completely and just didn't know it yet. Instinctively, he opened his mouth to make a joke, to laugh it off, but then something in her large, trusting eyes stopped him.

"Well," he said instead, "it's kind of a long story."

"We have all the time in the world," said Susanna. She threaded her fingers through his and kissed the inside of his wrist. So he told her.

And yeah, he knew he loved her and apparently she loved him too. She stayed.


	17. Billie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Charmed_.

**A/n: **Thanks for the feedback! And a special thanks to anyone who sent me a story suggestion. I'm going to get to those ASAP, so be on the lookout!

_Katie_

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Chapter Seventeen: Billie**

"Are you kidding me, Phoebe?" demanded Piper and in the bedroom Billie flinched. Even though it had been over two years since everything that had happened with Christy, Piper was apparently still angry. Billie supposed that she couldn't really blame Piper, but some small part of her had thought that maybe…

Well, maybe she could prove herself.

"I can hardly look at you right now!" Piper continued, clearly making no effort to prevent Billie from hearing. "I told you how I feel about her! I told you to keep her away from my kids! Damn it!"

"Piper, please calm down," said Phoebe. "Nothing happened, right? Melinda's fine."

"That's not the point!"

Billie sunk down on the floor and pressed her head against her knees. She knew that this was all her fault, and not just because she had convinced Phoebe to let her babysit Melinda. It was her fault for nearly destroying the Charmed Ones. It was her fault for keeping Leo away from Piper.

It was her fault for almost killing Wyatt.

"I am warning you right now," said Piper in a voice so deadly that Billie shivered. "If you ever let Billie anywhere near my kids ever again, they won't be coming over here any more. Do you understand me?"

Billie couldn't hear Phoebe's response, but she supposed that it didn't matter. The contempt Piper injected in saying Billie's name alone would be enough to scare the most evil demon. It made Billie hate herself more than she thought possible.

And she also believed that she deserved every bit of it.


	18. Meli

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Charmed_.

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Chapter Eighteen: Meli**

Mom was biting her lip, clearly trying to keep from laughing. Dad had a goofy grin on his face. Aunt Phoebe was shaking her head as though she couldn't believe it, but smiling like she wanted to.

This was why she hadn't wanted to tell them.

"I'm going to call him right now and tell him not to come over," said Meli. True to her word, she began to dig through her purse in search of her cell phone.

"Oh, Mel, don't," said Dad. "We don't mean it, really. It's just—"

"An incredibly bizarre coincidence," said Aunt Phoebe.

Mom suppressed a bark of laughter and it came out as a choking cough. "I'm sorry, sweetie," she said. "But you have to admit that it's a little bit funny." Aunt Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Just because my first name is 'Prudence' and his is 'Andrew'…" said Meli, leaving the implication hanging in the air.

She was promptly ignored.

"Oh!" said Aunt Phoebe, clapping her hands together. "If she answers the door—"

"'Andy, hi—'" added Mom.

"—I'll die," finished Aunt Phoebe. She and Mom collapsed against each other giggling. Dad gave Meli a sympathetic glance.

"I'm never bringing another boyfriend home again," said Meli.


	19. Coop

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Charmed_. C'est la vie.

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Chapter Nineteen: Coop**

Coop, unfortunately, wasn't sure why they had picked him out of all of the cupids in the universe. After all, Phoebe had already had a thing for her previous cupid; why didn't they drag him in here? Then again, maybe Coop was simply being arrogant; they might have asked another cupid first, or many cupids. Maybe he had just been the first to say yes.

They warned him, of course, that there was a sacrifice for choosing to love and live with a mortal. Eventually, a cupid would succumb to human instincts and cease to be a cupid; eventually he would become mortal. Coop was pretty sure at the time that it would be a fair trade (if it even happened).

So they told him that from now on he'd call himself Coop (Coop was fairly certain that it was someone's idea of cute; Coop—_cup_-id.) and let him muck around in Phoebe's romantic history for awhile. He decided that it didn't seem too far-fetched that he could love this woman, and went to Earth with high hopes.

He fell for Phoebe hard. Harder than he thought he possibly would, but it all seemed okay because she said she loved him too and because there weren't going to be supernatural obstacles and because—well, because it was love! It was the best feeling in the world, and Coop was certain then that everyone was wrong; he would never become a mortal because he was in love.

He was wrong, of course, because he soon learned the painful side of love firsthand. One day during a fight, Phoebe called him 'Cole' and Coop felt like his entire world was collapsing from the inside out. Phoebe had stuttered and apologized and tried to make it up to him, but there was nothing that could actually change what she said.

It was amazing that just two letters could make that much difference.


	20. Paige

**Disclaimer: **Wait, what? I _don't_ own _Charmed_? Now you tell me!

**What's in a Name?**

A story by: **Ryeloza**

**Chapter Twenty: ****Paige**

Sometimes she wonders what life would be like if she was Paige Halliwell instead of Paige Matthews.

Paige Halliwell is a youngest child. Someone with sisters who bossed her and spoiled her and loved her. A girl who was raised by her grandmother in an untraditional home. Someone who would have had to share a room and toys and clothes and dealt with snooping and teasing. Paige Halliwell is hard to imagine, but easy at the same time, and sometimes Paige Matthews wishes she was that girl.

But Paige Matthews is someone special too. She grew up with loving parents and went through a rebellious streak and sometimes wondered if she had another family out there somewhere. She always wanted siblings when she was younger, but never got her wish. Her parents had died when she was a teenager and left behind a pain in her heart so great it inspired her to look for her birth parents. Paige Matthews is someone who is trying desperately to fit into a new family and who is not quite sure she is succeeding.

Of course, the truth is that she is both Paige Halliwell and Paige Matthews now. They're the same person, trying to blend together seamlessly. She shouldn't try to define them separately because they're one in the same. The only real difference is a name.

And what's in a name anyway?

-Fin-

* * *

**A/n: **Yes, I've decided that this is officially the end. Several of you have given me other great suggestions for this story, but I've decided end the story here. It feels complete to me, and I really meant to keep the focus on the main characters on the show. Someday I'd like to do a piece focusing on some of the other characters people have mentioned, but I don't feel like this is where I want to write about those characters.

I would like to say thank you so much to everyone who gave me feedback and advice on this story. I appreciate it so much. This story would not be all that it is without the great reviews and suggestions you all gave me. I am eternally grateful.

I hope you will all continue to be on the lookout for future work from me. Thanks so much!

_Katie_


End file.
